The present invention relates to an improved racket frame, and more particularly relates to an improvement in grip of a racket such as a tennis racket.
In general, a racket frame of the above-described sort includes an oval head, a shaft connected to the head via a throat and a grip formed around the rear end section of the shaft.
In one conventional example, the grip takes the form of a low rigidity shell embracing the rear end section of the shaft. The low rigidity shell is made of a material of low rigidity such as foam synthetic resin. With this conventional construction of the grip, not only the primary vibration but also secondary and higher vibrations are damped, thereby deteriorating feel on the hand.
In another conventional example, the grip takes the form of a high rigidity shell encompassing the rear end section of the shaft via radial arms. The high rigidity shell is made of a material of high rigidity. With this construction, however, the primary vibrations of the shaft at striking balls are directly transmitted to the player's hand due to the high rigidity of the grip, thereby causing uncomfortable feel on the hand.